


My sunshines

by Arandompsycho



Series: My sunshines [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Short One Shot, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, there’s no sex but it’s implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandompsycho/pseuds/Arandompsycho
Summary: Jisoo appreciates his beautiful little family
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: My sunshines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	My sunshines

**Author's Note:**

> just jihancheol fluff to make up for my semi colon order getting cancelled :(

Jisoo wakes up to sunlight trickling through the blinds onto his face. He can't move, he's pinned to the bed by two bodies, both deeply asleep. His husbands. His mates. The loves of his life. Seungcheol's arm is slung across all three of them, and he can feel Jeonghan's chest pressed against his. He loves mornings like this. Just the three of them, no interruptions, no complications.

His husbands are definitely the most beautiful people in his life. Seungcheol, with his pinecone scent, and eyes that seemed just too pretty to belong to an alpha. And his muscles. Jisoo may be an alpha, but there's something so _safe_ about being in Seungcheol's strong arms. He knows he won't ever be in danger just so long as he has Seungcheol's arms around him. And then there's Jeonghan. Jeonghan had always been pretty, almost excessively so. Hair that used to reach to his mid back, soft eyes, pale skin, sweet scent. With his dark hair spread out across the pillow, he really does look like an angel. His forehead is pressed against Jisoo's neck, and he can feel soft breaths tickling his collarbone.

Seungcheol's stirring now, yawning and stretching out on the mattress. His eyes, _such pretty eyes_ , flutter open and Jisoo suddenly has the urge to envelop his fellow alpha in a hug or a kiss. He can't though. Not with Jeonghan still deeply asleep. Knowing Jeonghan, he will probably sleep well into the afternoon. That's fine. It's the weekend, they have all the time in the world to rest today. Jeonghan needs the sleep anyway. He's _pregnant_ after all. It wasn't visible. The baby, their baby, still won't be visible for a while. But it's there, and growing, and safe. Seungcheol likes to press his big hands against his mates stomach, even though the baby is far too small for them to feel. Jisoo thinks it's the best thing that ever happened to him, except for, maybe, meeting his husbands.  
  


“Shua, did I tell you how beautiful you look with your new hair colour?” Jisoo smiles. He’s only been awake for two minutes and Seungcheol is already spewing romantic nonsense. He hits him playfully.

”Of course you have Cheollie, you’ve literally told me every day since I got it done.”

”It’s just that you look so good blonde. Ethereal.”

Seungcheol’s grinning now, dimples on full display. _So cute._  
  
Seungcheol leans over, and suddenly soft lips are pressed against his own, know king the air out of his lungs with a kiss perhaps a little to passionate for a Saturday morning. Jeonghan groans, dislodged from his sleeping spot.

”Cheollie, Shua, Why did you do that. I wanted to sleep for at least another twelve hours.” Jeonghan’s pouting now. All this cuteness from his husbands is almost too much for jisoo’s heart to handle.

Seungcheol leans over to his other husband, pulling him into their little cuddle pile. “Han, don’t be like that. If you’re tired just go back to sleep”

”but I’m hungry now, and I feel sick and I want coffee.” If Jisoo’s not mistaken, there are actual tears in his mate’s eyes now. Wow. Pregnancy hormones were a bitch. And they’re going to have to cope with this for another eight months?

Jisoo pulls his mate against his chest, carding his fingers through his hair. “Cheollie, go and make us some coffee. Then we can think about what we are going to do about breakfast.”

Seungcheol presses a kiss to both of their foreheads. “Of course sweethearts”

Jisoo smiles. Today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s jihancheol loving hours <3


End file.
